Truth or Dare:Things are Getting scary
by k3ll3nlutzl0v3r
Summary: It started when Alice and Edward convinced Bella to play truth or dare with them, Emmett, and Jasper when things start to get crazy Esme and Carlisle come home, but then join themselves. Post Eclipse, but before Breaking Dawn. T cause I'm paranoid.
1. It Starts

A/n: This is my first story. I hope you laugh at my not so funny jokes. Please review or pm if you have better ones you want me to put in my story.

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it.

APOV

"No Alice I will not play truth or dare with you. No matter how much you tell me it's harmless." Bella is such a party pooper. I wish she would just already say yes because I am going to use a weapon every vampire has.  
I am going to dazzle her.

"Noooooooooo!!! Let me do it instead." I glance up at Edward with his strange smile he has. Are you sure? "Yes Alice." Sometimes Edward is so annoying. He gets to do all the fun stuff while I sit on the sidelines and watch. Edward laughs to low for Bella to hear. She glances up at me with questioning eyes. I shrug to Edward.

Then she looks at Edward who has his eyes closed. Then suddenly he opens them. I guess he was dazzling her because Bella blinked and took a step back. "Alice who's playing?" Edward silent laughs again. Here's my chance to convince her.

"Oh just me, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward." I put lots of emphasis on the last word. "Edward really wants you to play." She started to nod her head like an idiot.

"Okay I'll play." Ha ha I won. Bella's going to play truth or dare no matter what. Edward stops dazzling Bella, and starts laughing with me. She stares up at me and Edward with lots of fear in her eyes. "Um, I think I change my mind." She is so funny! She thinks she can change her mind. Man if vampires could a hernia from laughing I'm sure I would have one now.

"You can't change your mind. You already said yes. When you say yes you can never go back on your word especially when it involves a game." She pouts, and I really don't because I am going to use the magical power of guilt. Edward silent laughs again. I think he has a silent laughing problem. "I guess you could, but me and Edward will be very sad." We both dazzled her at the same time. That did it.

"Okay you win. I will play truth or dare with you until everyone agrees to stop playing. Even if that means I have to spend the night and sleep then keep playing in the morning." She is going to regret that, but okay whatever she says.

BPOV

What have gotten myself into? Alice and Edward's smiles are just a little to devious to be playing a not harmful game of truth or dare. I wish I could take that back, but too late now. I am going to have to deal with whatever comes at me. "Okay Bella," Her smile got bigger. "whatever you want to do."

A/n: Ooo suspense. I like it. Please review! THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Peanut Butter

A/n: Hope you liked the first chapter even though it hardly had anything in it. It was strictly for starter information. I hope you like this one better. Sorry it took me so long to write I have to be alone, and listing to Avril Lavenge music to write. I weird. I know. I dedicated this chapter to my friend Talyn Billings. She gave me the idea for the dare.

Thanks For Reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (starts sobbing uncontrollably) or Jiffy's peanut butter.

EPOV

_Words in italics are Alice's thoughts._

Bella is so beautiful when she's scared and mad combined, her cheeks slightly red and biting down on her lip. I love it.

_Eddie since Bella is scared why don't we let her go first._ Sometimes I think Alice can't see the future because I can see from Bella's eyes and her constant glares she has got her mind made up completely. "Bella why don't you go first love." I see her smile.

"Okay, Alice truth or dare?"

"Um, dare." She said that with lots of uncertainty. Bella's smile gets even bigger._ Why Edward why did you do this to me!?! You could have told me she wanted revenge! You could have said, " How about I go first." But no you decide to let me suffer through the worst thing possible._ Of course I'm on the floor right now laughing so hard. Alice's scowl is getting funnier and funnier.

BPOV

Alice is going to get it good. She guilted me into this, and I am going to get her back. I guess Edward and Emmett got I was going to do something horrible because they are rolling on the floor. Jasper got it too, but he is trying real hard not to laugh. I saw it in his face. I wasn't sure where Rosalie was, but it didn't matter because I'm with the people I would have chosen myself.

"Okay Alice," I figured I'd say it out loud for everyone else. "I dare you to smother yourself in Jiffy's peanut butter," Jasper lost it there. "And take two pieces of bread, put peanut butter on them from your body, and eat the whole thing." All three boys were on the floor laughing their heads off while I smile and Alice dry cried.

"Bella you have a very cruel mind! I didn't think you had it in you, but I was sure wrong!" I wasn't paying mush attention to Alice droning on, or Emmett repeatedly saying good job Bella. All I was looking at was Edward's perfectly composed face. He was smiling my favorite crooked grin, and his golden eyes reaching inside my soul. Suddenly he crushes his lips against mine. His kiss was tinder and sweet, but like all his kisses he ended it way too early. He chuckled.

"Bella you have the best mind I could have ever wanted." Then to my surprise he starts kissing me again. This kiss could have lasted a year, I wouldn't have noticed. What is strange is that I never needed air.

"Could we please continue? I really want to see Alice smothered in peanut butter." Wow, I never know Jasper had a sense of humor to him. Alice gives him a glare so painful if he would of looked at her eyes it might have killed him. Edward pulls away from me. I pout, and try to convince him again with my eyes.

Emmett busts out laughing. "Bella I thought humans needed to breathe. I guess I was wrong." Then Mr. Obvious started to laugh harder. A low growl escaped from Edward's lips. "Bring it on brother!" I pleaded through my eyes for Edward to be civilized.

"Edward do you mind going to the store to get some peanut butter?" I smiled, and let my sparkly whites show.

"Of course my dearest I don't mind at all." I love me. I've always been modest and all, but I'm pretty awesome if I do say so myself. I don't think Alice agrees with me. She just spins her head trying to get anyone to look at her horrifying look.

"Hurry back Edward."

"I will." He hops up to got to the store I hope I survive while he's gone.

"Alice why don't you go get a outfit on that you don't mind getting peanut butter smothered on." She grumbled something I couldn't understand, and Emmett starts to laugh again. I guess she was insulting me. Jasper just sits on the couch with a smug look, and Emmett laughs like usual. Things are going pretty well today. I really hope I haven't spoke to soon.

EPOV

_Words in italics are the cashier's thoughts._

While I drive to the local store I think about how much peanut butter I should get. I know I only need about ten bottles, but I'm going to make Alice mad. I am going to get thirty just to tick her off.

I walk in the store, and go strait to the peanut butter isle. I know Bella said Jiffy, but there isn't thirty bottles of Jiffy. I'll get all of the Jiffy bottles then get the rest from a different brand. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30. Wow, my cart is full. I just glad I didn't have to get two. Not that I'm not strong enough, but that would look really weird.

I push my cart to the cashier. She smiles weakly._ I really should not think of him like that. I am married and happy. Plus he is way too young for me. I'm married and happy. I'm married and happy. I'm married and happy._ It took all the strength I had not to laugh. Let's make her pulse go even faster. I wonder how fast it can go? "Hello Mrs. Chou. You look very lovely today." Wow, I guess it can go really fast._ I'm married and happy. I'm married and happy. I'm married and happy. I'm married and happy._ That time I couldn't help it. I laughed, and she looked up at me her eyes wide.

"Thank you very much. May I ask why you are buying all this peanut butter?" Her smile was very flirtatious, but I thought she was married and happy? What do I know? Oh yeah almost everything. Oh my Carlisle! I'm starting to sound like Rosalie!

"Well Emmett is going through a peanut butter stage, and is eating it constantly. We ran out, so I came here to get some more." I thought I might as well have fun with what I have. " I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. Everybody has there peanut butter phase around 19." Ha ha I'm so mean. Ahh! I really need to stop sounding Rosalie! Help me!

"Oh okay. I was just wondering." _A peanut butter phase!?! What is wrong with this family!_ I silent laugh. Humans are so funny. She finally finishes ringing up the peanut. I give her cash, and silent laugh at her expression. I pick up the bags with inhuman strength, and go to my car.

On my drive home, I laugh at Mrs. Chou's expression. It was so funny! Anyway I am going to love to see Alice smothered in peanut butter. She is my sister, but she has a lot of annoying to make up for. I love Bella for thinking this up. She is a genius!

I pull into the garage, and hop out with my many bags. There to meet me right at the door is a very excited Bella. "Hi Edward. Wow, you got a lot of peanut butter. We are going to have so much fun. I'm so excited. Wait till you see Alice. See is in the ugliest outfit ever. She said it was Rosalie's, but I don't believe because she went in her closet to get it. Aren't you proud of me I'm perceptive. You were gone for a long time. I missed you, but you're here now so I'm good." Ugh who put Bella on sugar? I'm going to get whoever did it.

I hear Emmett's booming laugh coming from the living room. Emmett is going to regret he did that. He is going to regret that bad. I walk into the living room with the bags. The look on Alice's face was priceless when she saw the bags. Ha ha. "Hello Alice are you ready to get coded in peanut butter?" I ask this in a question, but we all know it's a command.

APOV

I cannot believe Bella is making me do this. I might as well get it over with. She's loaded up on sugar, so there is one less person who won't tease me for the rest of my existence. "Okay I guess I'm ready." I am so not ready, but all well. I'll just have to deal with it.

Bella and her hyper self take the bags from Edward, and threw one of the cans at me. I caught it of course. Edward goes to the kitchen at vampire speed, and comes back with a huge paper towel roll. Emmett pulls the couch back against the wall, and Edward spreads the paper towels on the floor. Jasper gets out of the lounge chair, and pulls it over to the side of the room. Then he sits back down into the chair.

"Jasper, honey do you mind helping me spread this disgusting stuff all over my body?" He gives me a no face, and I use puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." Jasper hops out of the chair, and comes to stand beside me.

I open the first bottle. The horrible smell fills the room, and all of the vampire's noses. Bella has it so easy. "Edward I need a knife." He goes into the kitchen to get a knife, and comes back with a spoon and fork. "I said a knife."

"Well you don't have any knifes, only spoons and forks." He walks over, and hands the utensils to me. He has the biggest grin on his face. Other than Emmett, but his doesn't count.

"Alright." I hand Jasper the fork. "I'll put it on while you spread." He shakes his head yes in disgust.

I stick the spoon inside the jar, and shovel a big chunk of peanut butter onto my skin. It felt disgusting. Emmett. Edward, and Bella were laughing their heads off. Jasper starting spreading the cold yuck while I got another spoonful of it. I thought this nightmare would never end.

(15 bottles later)

I thought Edward was being funny when bought that many, but I've only covered half my body.

(15 more bottles later)

Finally I was finished. Woe vision.

_Edward flies down the stairs holding a camera in his hand with a smile on his face. He comes down, and snaps a picture of me. Then flies out of the house. He's going to hide his camera._

Oh my Carlisle! He better not. Then I realize Edward is not in the room. "Where's Edward?"

Jasper had the courage to speak. "He ran down the stairs with a camera, took a picture of you then ran out the door." I was not going to make a big deal out of this. Wow I'm acting strange. This peanut butter must be mellowing me out. I'll kill him later.

Edward walks back into the room. Everyone was looking at me, probably waiting for me to attack. "It's okay guys. Alice is feeling really mellow." They all relaxed as Jasper said these words.

"Well sense Edward got a picture of you I won't make you eat anything." Bella's words were a relief.

"Thanks Bella. Can I go wash this off of me?"

"Of coarse." Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

I run up stairs, and take off my clothes. Then wet a washcloth, and rinse the rest of the peanut butter off of me. I threw the clothes I wore into the stream in the backyard. Everyone will get a kick out of that downstairs. I put on a new and stylish outfit on, and go back downstairs.

Edward did most of this to me, and he is going to pay. I quickly blocked my thoughts out from Edward by saying the Emancipation Proclamation in all the different languages I know. Edward took this as a sign, and screamed out in horror agony. "Edward truth or dare?"

A/n: I hope you liked it. I will update as soon as I get two reviews sense I got one last time. I know I'm pathetic. THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
